


Winter's Song

by shahondin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bandit Minho, Blow Jobs, Jisung and Changbin need a hug, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Minho is great at giving hugs, Prince Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: “I wish Jihyo would have been born a boy instead of me.”The prince would speak to the moon at night.”Is there no way out?”Neither moon nor stars hear his pleading voice and if the fairies listen, they choose to ignore him.orConfronted with marrying a man he doesn't love, Jisung, the young heir to the throne, flees. He falls in love with the bandit he hired to kidnap him. What happens when Changbin, the son of a nobleman, is sent to rescue Jisung?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Winter's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> I took prompt number 124 and ran away with it. This is the result lmao.
> 
> -
> 
> I wanna thank the mods for being considerate and nice! Really, you're awesome <3
> 
> And of course I'm grateful for my beta C. who was a great help and motivation <3

**I.**

In a land where old giants sleep underneath the blanket of everlasting snow, a kingdom lays between those ancient creatures. 

_”They protect us.”_ The queen once told her son when he was just a little boy with curious, big eyes. _”The giants stay as mountains so no harm will ever reach our folk.”_

The kingdom of Avelle lives in peace for as long as the books can tell. Of course, there is more to it than the fairy tales parents tell their children at night when the ingle is crackling and the sky is covered in blue hues. 

The royal family has made sure to form peace treaties for centuries. They trade valuable mineral ores for all kinds of things one wouldn’t find in the country of snow and ice otherwise. 

Life is hard, fighting against the constant cold while working to secure any kind of income to provide for your family. The people are unhappy, frustrated even. The king promised much and continues to speak empty words of assurance every time he shows his face to the folk, rarely as it is. 

There are whispers among the old ladies cooking in the kitchens deep in the castle. There are rumors passed between the knights patrolling. There is a plan formed in the mind of the young ones.

However, the royal family doesn’t know about it and it’s doubtful if the king would take it seriously even if he knew. He’s far too concerned about his line of succession seeing as his daughter, his oldest child, is unfit. _”She’s just a girl after all. Only costs a fortune to raise and marry off.”_ And his son? The king can only think of one word to describe his youngest child: useless. 

Useless at wielding a sword. Useless at politics. Useless at academic studies. Useless at bedding a woman. 

_“I wish Jihyo would have been born a boy instead of me.”_ The prince would speak to the moon at night. _”Is there no way out?”_ Neither moon nor stars hear his pleading voice and if the fairies listen, they choose to ignore him. 

It’s one of those sleepless nights that Jisung sits on the windowsill in his room, gazing up to the stars that seem to not shine as bright as they used to. This time, however, Jisung is not begging for anything. There is a packed sling bag at his feet, containing only a few of his belongings and some food he was able to snitch from the kitchen this morning. His mind is a mess of uncertainty and uneasiness, voices fighting each other. One is telling him to go back to bed and sleep because tomorrow, surely, everything won’t look as bad as it does right now. Naive, the other voice cuts right in, telling him to get ahold of himself and wait for his cue.

The cry of an owl causes the young prince to jerk. He peers down and, as agreed, a hooded person waits at the castle walls. Jisung is barely able to make out the other’s silhouette. There is no way anyone could see him if they don’t know he’s there. 

After taking a deep breath, Jisung climbs out of the window. 

He doesn’t look back.

-

The hut is rundown. There is a hole in the roof, causing melted snow to form a puddle on the floor. Other than that there is a small fireplace in the back, a table covered with herbs and knives on one side as well as a bed on the other. 

“Where is the… you know...” Jisung asks in a quiet voice. He regrets opening his mouth as soon as he glances at the person next to him. 

The young man looks him up and down with a frown on his face. “Well, little princeling, us common people don’t have the luxury of a warm ass while taking a dump.” The crude speech makes Jisung blush.

He averts his eyes to the ground and smoothes down his clothing. Was this really the right decision? The doubt in his stomach churns.

“How long should I hide you?” 

Jisung startles, his arms unconsciously coming up to wrap around himself. “I don’t know…”

The stranger huffs, obviously annoyed with that response. “Get comfortable then.” With the conversation done, he strides forward in confident steps and lightens the fire. He proceeds to put off his heavy coat and grab a wooden stick and a knife. 

Jisung observes the other male carve while he remains standing unmoving close to the door. 

It takes a while for the person he paid to kidnap him from the castle to speak again. “Just get over here, princeling.” The roll of his eyes is evident in his voice.

“I’ve got a name, you know.” Jisung mumbles as he carefully walks over to the fireplace, unsure where to sit. 

“Yeah, me too.” The stranger snorts. “Haven’t met a person without one yet.” He points with his head to the bed right behind him in a silent offer for Jisung to sit there.

This is awkward. 

“You don’t want to know why I reached out to you?” Jisung asks after a moment once the fire warmed him enough to let some of the tension leave his stiff shoulders. 

“No, not really.”

“Aren’t you curious at all?” Jisung can’t help but ask. He leans forward to inspect the stranger’s face, oblivious to the fact he’s getting really close to the other male’s face this way. He’s met with an amused smile. 

“You want to talk about it so bad, huh?”

Jisung does, he’s starved of the feeling of someone actually paying attention to him. And the stranger listens, surprisingly. 

He doesn’t know how long they’re sitting there but they have to put more wood on the fire twice until Jisung finishes talking about his situation. He pours it all out - his insecurities, his tyrant of a father, his oppressed big sister, his recently deceased mother and, most importantly, his father’s plan to marry him off to another prince. Jisung met said person a few times, each encounter as unpleasant as the other.

“Let me guess, he’s someone way down the succession line and looks like shit so no king that loves his daughter would agree to a marriage.” The stranger leans back against the bed frame, his carving long forgotten. 

“I emptied my stomach the moment my father declared the engagement.” Jisung shivers as his mind provides him with the memory of the last time they spoke. 

“So you thought you’d be better off paying a stranger to rescue you from this unfortunate fate. And you didn’t even ask for my name. I don’t know if you’re dumb or really that desparete or both.”

“Hey!” Jisung puffs his cheeks in mock offence. The banter makes everything easier. “Well, what’s your name then?”

“It’s so kind of you to ask! It’s Minho.” Minho turns his head to regard Jisung with a big smile. It looks more threatening than friendly. 

“For the record, I didn’t know you were a bandit when I reached out to you.” It’s a funny story, really. On his search for a way to break out and run away, Jisung encountered a young knight that had recently joined the royal guard. He told him he knew someone who knew someone who heard of someone who could just be the right man for Jisung’s problem. _”He’s good at sneaking in places and sneaking out without being seen.”_

Jisung should have known what kind of person the knight was talking about. 

“If you say so.” Minho shrugs nonchalantly. He stands up and stretches before he pulls Jisung up from the bed. “Sleep wherever you want.” He slips under the blanket and turns his back to Jisung. 

The prince doesn’t know if he should feel offended at being treated this way or thankful Minho is in complete ignorance of Jisung's social status. 

Jisung sleeps, sitting on the stool Minho previously occupied. 

-

Minho has zero tolerance for laziness, Jisung learns the very first morning he awakes in the hut. He’s introduced to physical labour as soon as Minho opens his eyes and states they need breakfast and more firewood. 

It takes a week for Jisung to learn how to cut wood the proper way. He’s exhausted after splitting only a few logs though, so Minho is usually in charge of this work. Jisung sticks to collecting wood and stores the cutted pieces right. Minho teaches him about edible plants and berries as well as the poisonous ones everyday. They wander around in the dense woods surrounding the hut as Minho explains patiently and Jisung listens with rapt attention. 

He learns so much more in the short time at the hut than the years his tutors wasted on him. At first he worried he’d get on Minho’s nerves with his constant questions but Minho encouraged him with gentle eyes and half-smiles to ask away. Under Minho’s gruff attitude and hard exterior lies a gentle soul with an insane amount of patience and understanding. For the first time, Jisung feels right at home.

It takes another week for Jisung to properly handle the stove. Minho claims Jisung’s omelettes taste the best. 

Once a week, Minho has to make a trip to the nearby village to trade fire wood, herbs and mushrooms for all kinds of things he and Jisung need. He uses the time alone to explore on his own. He never strays far so he wouldn’t get lost in the maze of similar looking trees. On Minho’s second trip Jisung discovers a clearing covered in water. The tall grass blades sway gently when Jisung steps into the water after only a second of hesitation. What’s the worst that could happen? The water is only a few centimeters deep after all. 

Right here, standing in the middle of the clearing, Jisung feels a sense of calm wash over him that he hasn’t felt before. His fingertips tingle as his mind clears of all thoughts. When he opens his eyes once more - When did he close them in the first place? - the stark blue of the sky gave away to a soft rose. 

He tells Minho about the clearing, his special place, when he returns a few days later. Minho looks at him with a thoughtful expression before telling him he’s glad Jisung enjoys his newfound freedom. 

Freedom. Is this really freedom, though? Sometimes it feels more like borrowed time before the inevitable happens and he’s dragged back to the castle and punished for ignoring his duties. 

Minho always seems to sense when Jisung’s mind drifts off to dark places. A gentle touch to his hand or the soft humming of a song is enough to bring Jisung back. 

Jisung now goes to the clearing even on days Minho is there. They walk side by side in silence, listening to the birds chirping happily, until Minho lets himself fall back. He never follows Jisung there. 

It’s like the clearing greets the young prince every time when he arrives. Nothing happens, at least nothing Jisung could see, but the air feels different somehow. Lighter yet charged with energy. 

He closes his eyes as he always does and takes a deep breath. The noises around him cease until everything is silent. The now familiar tingling appears in his fingertips soon. He doesn’t know why or how but Jisung realizes what he has to do. He concentrates on the energy surrounding him, lets it spread through his body and clenches his hands to fists, holding the buzzing feeling right there. And then, he lets it go.

Opening his eyes once more, Jisung looks down at his hands with a grin. He didn’t see but he knows he just did something nobody would have thought he’s capable of - no one but Minho who greets him with an equally wide smile when Jisung meets him in front of the hut later that afternoon. 

-

“I should have known my mother's stories were true after all!” Jisung exclaims. He and Minho are sitting on the bed, their arms touching, while the fire casts the hut in a comfortable orange lighting. 

“What did she tell you about?” Minho’s voice is quiet and when Jisung looks to his right he sees his friend struggling to keep his eyes open. Jisung can’t remember when Minho stopped being a stranger and became a friend instead. 

“Fairy tales, basically. Stories about giants, fairies, dragons and so on. Do you think I have fairy blood and that’s why I can use magic? That would be so cool.” Jisung wonders. 

Minho yawns loudly, his entire body tensing for a second before it goes lax and his head falls against Jisung’s shoulder. “Sure, Sungie.” 

“Or I was blessed by a fairy when I was born! Mother used to tell me a similar tale.” Jisung absentmindedly presses his nose in Minho’s soft hair. “Or I’m a dragon in disguise, waiting for my true form to be freed from its human shell.”

Minho hums. “You’ve got stars in your eyes, little prince. You don’t belong inside a prison of castle walls.”

That night neither of them sleeps on the makeshift bed on the floor they built on Jisung’s second night in the hut. 

That night Jisung falls asleep with the sensation of Minho’s arms tightly wrapped around him. 

-

"See, I don't know how people got the idea that I’m a bandit. I'm just here, minding my own business and not doing anything harmful at all.” Minho complains one night when they’re lounging in front of the hut. The stars can be seen from this particular spot. Jisung always wondered if this is a coincidence or somehow Minho’s doing. It doesn’t look like he cut the branches of the trees in front of the hut. No, it seems like the branches grew in a way that would leave a gap big enough to see the breathtaking night sky from a comfortable position.

Jisung stretches his arms above his head. When he lets them fall down again, one arm absentmindedly slings around Minho’s shoulder. “Do you steal?”

Minho considers the question for a moment before he shrugs. “Yeah, from time to time but that doesn't--”

“It makes you a bandit basically.” Jisung snorts.

“But I only take what I need!” The response is almost shouted. Almost. 

“From rich people that don't like their stuff going missing.” The young prince can’t help but tease his friend further. 

Minho fixes Jisung with a glare before he huffs and leans back into the embrace. “They've got enough of everything. Why would they need so many coats and pelts and whatnot?”

It’s true. There are people freezing to death out there, people that would only need a little bit of help to survive. “I heard you also stole jewelry? Didn't see any of that in the hut though.”

Minho turns his face back to the sky, a deep frown on his face. The silence stretches on for so long that Jisung doesn’t expect a response anymore. 

“I only take what's needed. I don't harm anyone in the process.” Jisung notices the different phrasing but chooses not to push any further because Minho is stiff in his arms, obviously uncomfortable.

“Hey… I’m sure you've got your reasons… and maybe you'll tell me one day.” He assures as he shuffles around a bit so he’s able to wrap both arms around Minho from behind. 

“That sounds like you plan on staying.” Minho’s voice has an odd ring to it, one that Jisung can’t interpret. Does Minho want him to leave? Did he overstay his welcome? They didn’t talk about specifics back then because Jisung had to hurry to escape before it was too late. He should start to think about where to go once he has to leave. He can’t go back, that’s for sure. Maybe if he travels far enough, people won’t recognize his face anymore and he’s able to get some kind of work. He bites his bottom lip until it hurts. He doesn’t want to leave.

He has to know how much time he’s got left even if it pains him to ask. “Should I go?”

There’s no response for a while and Jisung regrets changing to a spot where he can’t see Minho’s face.

“… no. Stay.”

-

The first kiss Jisung experiences is a tender press of lips against his own. The touch is gentle but sure and it drives Jisung mad from the first second on. He knows he’ll end up being addicted to this feeling, this warmth that spreads in his entire body within the blink of an eye. 

Minho uses a hand to tilt his head a little bit to the side and Jisung follows blindly. He feels a thumb brush over his cheeks, the touch so careful and loving Jisung almost tears up. Unable to lay still, he threads his fingers through the strands of Minho’s hair while he reciprocates the kiss as best as he can. 

When they finally part, Jisung is breathless, panting as if he just ran all the way from the castle to the hut. 

“Easy.” Minho whispers against his lips. His hands wander from Jisung’s face, sliding all the way from his cheeks, over his neck and chest to his waist. 

Jisung clenches his eyes shut tightly when Minho’s fingers brush against the bare skin where his shirt has ridden up. He holds his breath, his body taut with anticipation. Minho chuckles, obviously studying Jisung’s reactions. 

“Breathe, Sungie.” He chides lightly.

Jisung shakes his head and opens his eyes minimal to glare at Minho who is indeed watching him closely. “Can’t you… Just…” He waves his hands around helplessly, hoping Minho understands him regardless. 

“Keep kissing you?” Minho’s smile is teasing so Jisung knows it’s a trap. He doesn’t care as he steps right into it when he nods. Before he knows what’s happening, Minho dips down and connects his mouth with the soft skin on Jisung’s stomach. 

Gasping, Jisung’s hips buckle upwards involuntarily. His hands fly back into Minho’s hair, tightening their grip without his knowledge. He feels Minho grinning as he mouths a trail from his navel down to where Jisung’s trousers rest on his hips. Tremors wreck Jisung’s body as all the warmth in him rushes to the spot where Minho’s lips rest on his skin. 

“Min…” He whines helplessly, reaching out to pull Minho back against his lips. 

They kiss unhurriedly, soft, lingering kisses that make Jisung’s cheeks blush furiously. Minho takes his time to explore Jisung’s upper body with his hands, tracing every patch of skin he can reach with his hands. As soon as they both shuck their shirts to the ground, however, things turn more heated. Jisung tries to suppress the moan that threatens to escape when Minho nudges his lips apart with the tip of his tongue. As their kiss deepens, Jisung tingles all over. He grabs Minho’s shoulder in an attempt to ground himself, to no avail. He feels the exact moment his brain shuts off and he’s lost, letting himself bask in every single touch. 

He notices Minho discarding the rest of their clothes in the back of his mind. His stomach quivers when Minho trails his kisses down once more, this time not stopped by any fabric. 

“Holy--” Jisung squirms under Minho’s hands that hold his waist steady. His breathing picks up, blood rushes in his ears as Minho presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Jisung’s throbbing cock. He almost comes then and there. 

“You have to keep breathing, you know?” Minho teases, his voice deeper than usually. 

“Will you shut u--” Jisung can’t seem to finish even one sentence. His words die in a moan when Minho slides his tongue all the way down his dick. 

He doesn’t even try to formulate a proper word from then on. 

Minho’s grip is still firm on his hips when he takes Jisung into his mouth slowly, surely anticipating the way Jisung would start trashing, trying to get this wonderful warmth everywhere. It’s no use because Minho takes his sweet time, alternating between sucking the tip and kissing the shaft. 

Jisung’s thighs tremble. A needy sound escapes his lips while his hands reach out, blindly searching for Minho. 

All of a sudden, Minho detaches himself from Jisung’s skin and looks up, studying Jisung’s face. Whatever he sees seems to be some kind of assurance because he laces his fingers with Jisung’s and lowers his head once more, taking his entire length in one go.

Stars dance in front of Jisung’s eyes. His lips are parted in a silent moan while Minho bops his head up and down relentlessly, causing way too many sensations zipping through Jisung’s body at once. 

It feels like a painful eternity and only a sweet second at the same time until he comes, his body tensing momentarily. 

He faintly registers Minho swallowing before he pulls up. 

Unable to move, Jisung lies with his eyes closed and mind blissfully empty while aftershocks still make him tremble slightly. He feels Minho stroking his arms gently, feels himself being tucked in a blanket and pulled into a warm embrace.

Minho murmurs something close to his ear but Jisung can’t make out the words. He doesn’t have to, though, because Minho presses his face into Jisung’s hair. 

He’s loved.

**II.**

Groaning, Changbin wipes the sweat from his brows. He glances up at the unforgiving sun, cursing everyone and everything. He wonders why he can sweat so much when there’s snow and ice surrounding him. His mouth is parched, his throat sore, he doesn’t remember the last time he had a sip of water. His supplies weren’t meant to last for the entire journey, he knows that for a fact. Actually, he’s still surprised his parents gave him provisions at all. 

When he was tasked to go and find the missing prince of Avelle, he felt honored. That was before he realized it was all for pretense. The king didn’t actually want his son back for whatever reason and his father, a nobleman who fell in slight dishonor to the king, readily offered to send his son on the search, knowing he would be unsuccessful. The people would think the king cared that way… 

A bird’s dirt drops right in front of Changbin, hitting the snowy path with a wet sound. 

Taking a deep breath, Changbin resumes walking ahead. He actually had a plan, a route he decided on to walk in order to find the prince. That was several weeks ago. Now, he’s just wandering in search of water and food and not some spoiled brat that ran away because he couldn’t play his part like everyone else did. Sure, it’s said he was stolen and needs to be rescued but Changbin learned the truth when his father introduced him to the king right before he started his journey. 

Secretly, he hopes he’ll find the prince and bring him back just to despise the king and show his father what he’s capable of. 

When Changbin lifts his gaze from the ground again, the sun begins to set already. He should find some kind of shelter for the night because the last time he slept out in the open he awoke to wild animals stealing the last bit of bread and cheese from his bag. Not to mention he was freezing his ass laying on the ground like that.

It’s not until the moon is quite high up in the sky that Changbin reaches the edge of a forest. The tall trees seem to curve down, threatening him to stay away as somewhere in the distance a wolf howls. Figuring it’s better to climb a tree and sleep on one of the branches than sharing a bed of snow with a feral animal, Changbin starts walking again.

-

Birds chirp happily, singing a tune of spring in the mist for the everlasting winter. Changbin blinks awake slowly and squints his eyes shut as soon as he properly opens them because the sun is way too blinding. He didn’t make it way up the tree last night because he was too exhausted to climb it properly. Fortunately, he still managed to get his ass high enough up the ground so the cold wouldn’t bite him too fiercely. 

His stomach clenches painfully, reminding him that he has to search for something to eat. There should be berries somewhere in the woods, right? Maybe he’ll even find mushrooms! 

As soon as his feet reach the ground, however, Changbin hears a voice not too far. He strains his ears and holds his breath, trying to make out what the person is saying. It’s indistinctive because the person seems to mutter under their breath. 

Torn about what to do next, Changbin stands frozen on the spot. People living in desolated woods aren’t usually the nice kind. No, those people choose to hide out here where no other soul usually strays. On the other hand, Changbin is on the verge of eating mud to quell his raging hunger and thirst. Maybe whoever is there could help him out. 

After a few more minutes of pondering, Changbin decides to take a look. If the person seems strange, he’ll sneak away. Easy. 

He carefully walks in the direction of the voice, crouching as he goes so he won’t be seen immediately. After only a moment of walking, Changbin reaches a clearing. He ducks behind one of the bushses closeby and peeks over it to take a better look at the person standing in the middle of said clearing. 

It’s a young man, probably around his age, who has his back turned to Changbin. He’s dressed in simple clothes and a thick coat. His gloved hands are outstretched in front of him but Changbin can’t see what he’s doing. Deeming the boy safe enough, Changbin slowly leaves his hideout and steps into the clearing. 

His head feels strangely light as he sets one foot in front of the other. He knows he’s swaying slightly but he can’t tell if it’s because of the fog suddenly clouding his mind or due to the starved state of his body. 

Changbin opens his mouth to call for the other male but his tongue feels numb. He swallows and tries again, this time putting all of his concentration to form a single word.

“Hello?”

The next seconds happen in slow-motion: The boy whips around, eyes wide and alert as he sees Changbin standing directly behind him. A bright light appears in front of Changbin’s eyes and suddenly everything is black as his body hits the ground. 

-

“But what if I killed him?” Someone exclaims in apparent distress. “What if he never wakes up again?”

“He’s just sleeping, Sung. No need to worry.” Someone else answers in a much calmer voice. 

There’s rustling and soon enough, Changbin feels the presence of someone sitting down beside him. There’s something touching his forehead and Changbin can’t help but flinch at the sudden contact.

“Well, good morning.” The calm voice greets him. Changbin forces his eyes open and flinches once more when he’s met with the stern expression of another young man hovering above his face. “Care to explain what you’re doing here?”

“I--” Changbin tries to sit up but stops when he notices the rope tied around his wrists. He looks at the stranger still sitting on the bed next to him in hope of receiving some kind of answer as to why he’s tied up. All he gets is silence and a glare. “I’m--” Changbin cuts himself off. Should he say where he comes from? Should he lie? He’s a terrible liar. He settles on telling a half-truth. “I’m a traveller.” He finally sits up, his fingers kneading. 

“Bullshit.”

Changbin wets his lips, eyes flickering from the stranger’s face to his own hands. “It’s true, I--”

“I’ve never seen a traveller without proper equipment.”

“I was robbed--”

The stranger scoffs, causing Changbin eyes to lift once more. “They would have taken your shoes and knife. Nice try.” The expression he is fixed with is unforgiving, hard as stone and scary as the eyes of a predator. 

“I’m lost, okay?” Changbin breathes out after he cannot longer stand to meet the stranger’s gaze anymore. “I was tasked to find the prince even though no one wants him back and then I ran out of food and water and got lost and--” He ends with a shrug. 

Behind the stranger he hears someone gasping. 

Before he is able to look who made that surprised noise, he’s knocked off again as a piercing pain erreputs in his nose.

-

“Listen, we just dump him somewhere on the other side of the forest, pack our things and go. Problem solved.”

“Haven’t you heard, Minho? No one wants me back… Of course, I know my father isn’t very fond of me but this _hurts_. No one cares at all!”

Someone sniffles. 

“I care.”

Muffled sobs.

“Listen, Jisung, we have to get going. We’re no longer safe here.”

Father. Jisung. _Jisung!_ Changbin startles awake. _The prince!_

“Oh no, you’re going back to sleep.” The guy who punched his face appears in Changbin vision, looking ready to knock him unconscious once more.

“Wait!” Changbin scrambles back as far as we can, raising his tied arms in front of his face. He winces when the movement makes his nose throb painfully. “Hear me out!”

“Yeah, no.”

“Minho, wait!” The prince blocks the other male’s way, standing in front of Changbin protectively. “Look at him, he’s in no shape to prose any harm.”

The guy who’s supposedly called Minho squints at Changbin. They stare at each other in tense silence while the prince awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. He lays a hand on Minho’s upper arm, causing the other to exhale slowly. “Fine. But don’t do anything dumb or…” 

He doesn’t need to finish the sentence. Changbin nods as he carefully lowers his hands. He gratefully drinks the water prince Jisung hands him, relishing in the feeling of liquid running down his throat. 

“Talk.” Minho requests soon after. He sits down on one of the stools next to the bed. The prince sits slightly behind him.

Changbin can’t look at either of them while he tells his story. 

“So you just want to force Jisung to return with you just to get back at your father?” Minho concludes once Changbin finishes. He winces.

Jisung stands up abruptly and leaves the hut. 

“Is he okay?” Changbin asks a moment later when the silence has stretched on for too long to be comfortable. 

Minho raises an eyebrow.

“I mean…” Changbin waves his hands, now untied, around. “It’s nothing personal…”

“So why don’t you kindly fuck off?” Minho smiles. Cold fear runs down Changbin’s spine. 

“It’s not like I want to go back myself, okay?” He can’t help but blurt out in his defense. “Do you think I like knowing my father sent me away just like that when he knows I won’t be successful? If I come back empty handed, I’m going to be a disgrace! He knows I won’t return like this… So he…” The words die on Changbin’s tongue. 

“So he sent you knowing you won’t come back at all.” Minho finishes, a touch of sympathy laced in his voice. “Sung’s and your families are horse shit.” 

The silence, this time, is not as charged as before. Changbin slumps against the wall, eyes downcast, while Minho stands up and rummages around. 

“You’ve got a few coins.” Minho speaks up suddenly, startling Changbin out of his thoughts. 

Changbin tilts his head in confusion, unsure what Minho’s point is. Minho holds his bag in his hands, looking at its contents. 

“Okay, let’s make a deal.” Minho sits down on the bed, bag still in his hands. “You give me whatever money you have and I’ll let you live.”

Changbin blinks, mouth slightly agape. Minho takes the small knife from his bag and twirls it in his hands like an expert. His eyes glint dangerously as he looks Changbin in the eyes. All of a sudden, a laugh forces itself from Minho’s mouth. He throws his head back as the laughter shakes his body. “The way you just looked at me!” He wipes a stray tear from his eye.

“You just threatened to kill me!” Changbin exclaims, voice high pitched and shaky.

“Yeah, whatever.” Minho shrugs as he lays the knife down, still smiling slightly. “I think you should sleep.”

“What about the deal?” Changbin asks, taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

“Tomorrow.” Minho grabs his arms with both hands and pulls him up from the bed. “Go to sleep for now.” He points at a blanket layed out in front of the fireplace.

Minho is already out of the door before Changbin’s butt meets the ground.

He expects to lie awake for some time because of the bizarre situation he found himself in. But strangely enough, he trusts Minho. There is something about him that makes Changbin feel at ease.

He’s asleep in a matter of minutes. 

-

“Minho took your money.” Jisung looks at Changbin with a guarded expression. He’s sitting on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest and arms slung around them. 

“I’m not surprised.” Changbin clears his throat which is still dry from sleeping. He sits up and winces when he feels every bone in his body ache. 

The prince follows his every move with unblinking eyes which is quite unsettling. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jisung narrows his eyes. His gaze is meant to frighten Changbin but the fact the prince nervously bites his bottom lips and taps his feet against the bedding shows Changbin that he doesn’t have to be afraid at all. 

“I don’t intend to bring you back to the castle.” He clarifies with a slight smile, hoping to make the prince feel a bit less nervous.

“As if Minho would let you.” Jisung snorts, his mouth unconsciously turning to a happy smile. 

“I don’t think you’d need him to make sure I don’t come in arm’s length.” Changbin recalls the morning he first saw Jisung at the clearing. 

The prince looks proud at Changbin’s remark, his posture straightening. 

From this moment on, the ice is broken. 

Changbin and Jisung spend the good part of the day talking. Changbin feels immensely better after he’s finally gotten something proper to eat so he lets Jisung show him around for a bit. When Minho comes back in the evening with a stuffed bag slung over his shoulders he huffs a laugh at the sight of Jisung cutting Changbin’s overgrown hair. 

That night, Changbin lays down on his poor excuse of a bed with a smile. Minho and Jisung will take him with them. They’ll leave in the morning. 

He stares at the dim fire and wonders why it’s so easy to leave everything behind. 

Well, he doesn’t have to wonder for too long because he knows the answer lies in the bed not far from him. He turns his head to take a look at the sleeping men but freezes.

They’re not sleeping. 

The way Minho moves above Jisung is unmistakable. Why Changbin didn’t hear the stifled noises before is beyond him. Now, however, the choked moans spilling from beneath the hand pressed on Jisung’s mouth are loud and clear. 

Changbin is unable to look away even when the fire slowly dies out behind him.

**III.**

When Minho first heard about the escape plan of the young prince, he wasn’t all that surprised. Of course he knew of the rumors spreading among the common people. On his trips to castle town he heard all kinds of things talked about in loud discussions in the marketplace and in hushed whispers in the back of taverns.

His sympathy for the bird in the golden cage was not enough for him to agree to the offered deal immediately though. He took his time thinking everything over, balancing pros and cons. On the bright side, he could help a sad soul break free and start a new life while simultaneously spitting in the king’s face. Figuratively speaking though, he would enjoy the real act too. On the down side, there would be a severe punishment waiting for him if he’d be caught. And that would be about it. Minho is not afraid of stuff like this, never was actually, because he just doesn’t get caught. 

He doesn’t regret his decision to help Jisung in the slightest. He planned on dropping off the prince in a village far enough from the castle for him to start anew but once he saw the state Jisung was in, Minho threw that plan aside and took him in himself. It didn’t take long for the nervous wreck the boy was to calm down and show his true colors. Jisung was not the person he was rumored to be. All those stories about his snotty attitude and laziness and whatnot were wrong, Minho learned quickly. The young prince was fun, eager, attentive and, well, cute. And he wrapped Minho around his little finger without knowing. 

And of course there was the gift of magic. Minho wasn’t sure at first if his hunch was right or not but as Jisung told him about the clearing he discovered, the doubt disappeared. It was endearing to watch Jisung ramble on about his newly discovered abilities. He didn’t tell him back then, but the little information Jisung offered about his mother was enough for Minho to put two and two together. 

He should tell him soon. As well as the reason why he does not only steal necessities but also jewelry. They were in no rush, though. Soon enough, Minho couldn’t imagine spending more than a day apart from Jisung, which was worrying to some degree. He feared Jisung would like to leave sooner or later. He never felt that way and he wasn’t sure what to think about it so he finally decided to stop dwelling on that matter and enjoyed his days next to the bundle of sunshine. 

That night, they kissed for the first time. 

Of course, Minho knew they couldn’t stay in the woods forever. They were too close to castle town so someone was bound to stumble upon the hut sooner or later. He just thought he’d had a little bit more time to discuss their upcoming journey with Jisung. As it turns out they’re forced to leave rather abruptly once Changbin stumbles in their life.

He’s not sure if he can trust Changbin just yet but, to be frank, he has the upper hand in this situation. Even if Changbin informed anyone about his travel route they’ll be long gone once anyone decides to look for Changbin. Not that this will happen according to what Changbin said.

Jisung seems quite comfortable around Changbin. Minho watches them joke around and talk the entire day spent walking through the forest and then uphill, further away from the heart of the kingdom. He chimes into their conversation from time to time but mostly stays silent. When they rest, Minho scoots close to Jisung, putting an arm around his waist as they eat, and observes Changbin openly. The boy squirms under his gaze, blushing slightly as he quickly averts his eyes and stammers around the words he is currently exchanging with Jisung. 

To say Minho has quite some fun with that would be an underestimation. Jisung notices, of course, and addresses the topic once they’re sure Changbin fell asleep in the night. 

“You’re mean to him, Minho. He’s not a bad person.” Jisung murmurs into the crook of Minho’s neck. They’re laying pressed together in a small cave they discovered once night dawned. Changbin rests a few feet away, his mouth slightly agape as he sleeps. 

“You like him?” 

Jisung hums, tightening his arms around Minho’s middle. “He’s nice.”

He is, Minho has to admit to himself. “Should I be jealous?” 

Although Minho says it in a joking manner, Jisung turns stiff in his arms and remains silent. 

“Sungie?” Minho gently loosens Jisung’s grip on him and uses his hand to turn Jisung’s face up so their eyes meet. “It’s okay if you like him. I don’t mind.” 

“Isn’t that a bit fast, though? I barely know him.” Jisung whispers, expression unsure and afraid. 

Minho leans down to press a tender kiss to Jisung’s lips. “You’ve got a loving soul. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

This time, it’s Jisung who closes the distance between them. 

Minho doesn’t say it out loud, but he’s certain Jisung knows he’ll make sure to protect his heart. And if that means he has to actually get to know Changbin better, Minho will try his best to do so.

-

A week later they finally reach the border. It’s nothing special, just an imaginary line across the mountain top. They can’t see far because of the dense fog in the valley in front of them, but as soon as they leave Avelle behind them, the air feels different. To Minho, it feels like home. 

“I feel like I’m on top of the world.” Changbin breathes out. He has a bright smile on his face as he looks around.

“I’m pretty sure there are taller mountains around.” Minho can’t help it. His remark earns him a fond roll of the eyes from Jisung, undoubtedly learned from Minho himself, and an unimpressed look from Changbin. 

It takes two more days to descend the mountain. Minho slowly grows nervous. 

As far as Jisung and Changbin know they only plan to cross the valley that is unmarked territory on the maps and venture into the kingdom of Berk. They don’t suspect this is the goal of their journey.

With each step they take, Minho desperately tries to come up with a way to explain everything. Jisung squeezes his hand from time to time, regarding him with a worried look but Minho forces a smile on his face and resumes walking. He’s able to pretend everything is fine for another day until Changbin suddenly blocks his way with both arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You’re not telling us something important.” It’s not a question. Minho doesn’t know if he should be thankful for this opportunity to finally talk or if he should punch Changbin in his face and walk on. Unfortunately he grew rather fond of the guy so he’s not keen on blooding his nose, _again_.

Sighing, Minho sits down on a rock on the side of the path. Thankfully, they left the worst of snow and ice behind themselves. It’s already getting warmer. “Do you know where we are?”

“Sure. No-man’s-land between Avelle and Berk.” Changbin answers immediately. “It’s the common route between the kingdoms.”

Jisung remains quiet, a frown adorning his face.

“It may be no-man’s-land but not no-nobody’s-land.” Minho’s statement is met with a ridiculously confused expression on Changbin’s part and an even deeper frown on Jisung’s. 

“Are you trying to pull our legs? Minho, just tell us in understandable words.” Changbin snaps. 

“I try to, okay? It’s not that easy because--”

“It’s dragon’s land.” Jisung’s quiet voice cuts through the air. 

“Jisung, with all respect, that’s just a fairy tale. They don’t want people getting lost in the fog so they try to scare them this way.” Changbin smiles softly at the young prince. 

“Well, if dragons don’t exist, have you ever not seen one? Huh?” Jisung raises both eyebrows in challenge.

“That doesn’t make sen--”

“Why would nobody claim this land? _That_ doesn’t make sense!”

“Because--”

“Jisung’s right.” Minho interrupts their bickering before it could get out of hand. They both stare at him with wide eyes. “And the fog is not everywhere. Its purpose is to block the land from curious eyes.” He stands up and takes Changbin’s and Jisung’s hands, pulling them with him as he steps from the path and walks straight into the fog. 

As their vision is blocked by the thick blanket of white and grey, Minho feels their hands tighten around his. Only a few minutes later, green grass becomes visible. Dragon’s land is shockingly different from Avelle. There is no snow, no rough rocks scattered across the land. 

Jisung gasps loudly, rushing forward only to fall to his knees once he reaches a patch of wild flowers. He brushes his fingers over the blossoming buds, obviously seeing them for the first time in his life.

Changbin is not less astonished but slightly more composed. “How…” He rips his eyes away from the great expanse of gentle hills covered in grass and flowers. 

“Summer.” Minho shrugs. “It’s winter in the mountains.”

“That’s not a great explanation at all.” Changbin grimaces. “So where are the dragons?” He looks up to the sky and chokes when he realizes it’s blue. “Where’s the fog? There was a blanket of fog when we looked from on top of the mountain!” 

Minho can’t help but chuckle because of Changbin’s bewildered expression. “Magic?” He offers sheepishly. 

“Magic!” Jisung throws his arms around Minho’s neck all of a sudden. “I can feel it! It’s the same feeling as in the clearing!” He’s giddy, vibrating with energy and happiness.

“Doesn’t explain where the dragons are.” Changbin grumbles, obviously sad he can’t feel anything special. 

“They live in the mountains, mostly. Come on now.” Minho takes Jisung’s hand once more and strides forward, leaving Changbin to hurry behind them. 

“If I recall mother’s tales correctly, dragons eat humans.” Jisung sounds far too happy at the perspective of being eaten. 

“Nice.” Changbin says in a deadpan voice. He looks around cautiously.

“And they also love jewelry and everything that sparkles and--” Jisung finishes with a gasp. He stands still, causing Minho to stop walking as well. “You!” He points a finger directly at Minho’s nose. “You stole jewelry for no good reason!”

Whoever said Jisung isn’t clever was so very wrong.

“Did you make some kind of deal with the dragons?”

“It’s not really a deal.” Minho shrugs. 

“Tell us!” Jisung bounces on his heels, his puppy eyes melting whatever resistance Minho had left. And so he tells them from the very beginning.

“Well, I grew up here. My family alway lived here. Every once in a while one of our folk would leave and build a new life somewhere else, discover the world and so on. When I was born only my family remained living here. And then someday it was only me.” He’s not ready to go into details yet. Neither Jisung nor Changbin probe which he is very thankful for.

“I come back here as often as I can. This is still my home after all. And I bring gifts. Well, they’re less gifts and more like payings? Because they’re keeping my house intact and all.”

This time, Changbin can’t contain his question. “How would a dragon do that?”

“They’re shifters.” Jisung unceremoniously shushes him and quickly turns his attention back to Minho.

Changbin looks like Jisung just told him he has a second pair of eyes on the back of his head. 

“Right.” Minho blinks. He forgot that the late queen knew all of this stuff. She was one of his folk after all. “So there is a house where we can live.”

“You’re not a great story teller.” Jisung pouts. “I have to find someone else to tell me all the interesting stuff.” 

-

The dragons did a really good job at maintaining his house, Minho thinks as they finally reach it two days later. It was built on the foot of a mountain, close to the caves above.

Changbin and Jisung explore the rooms on their own while Minho sets out to search for Chan, figuring he should let someone know he’s back. For good this time.

His dragon friend only grins knowingly, undoubtedly already informed of Minho’s return. He insists on meeting Minho’s mates as soon as possible and Minho doesn’t have the patience to clear up the terms. Dragons are stupidly insistant in using that terminology. 

A few days later when the three of them lounge in the grass in front of their house, watching the sun set behind the mountain tops, Minho thinks Chan wasn’t that wrong. 

He knows for sure he would never let Jisung go unless he wants to of course. But he will do anything in his power to make him happy so that won’t happen. He told Jisung everything he knows about his mother on the second night here, causing a flood of tears and grateful smiles. There’s no longer any secret between them that could result in Jisung feeling unhappy. 

Changbin on the other hand… He wasn’t easy to read in the beginning, there was still a wall he wasn’t comfortable enough to let down. Oh, how much things changed once they started their new life. Minho is not blind, he sees the way Changbin looks at Jisung and him when he thinks they wouldn't notice. He also sees the way Changbin lingers every evening when they bid good night. He sees the longing in Changbin’s eyes to join them. 

So really, who could blame Minho when averts his gaze from the sunset and makes to straddle Jisung’s hips instead, fully knowing Changbin is watching them exchange kisses in the soft evening glow. 

Jisung is ready to go along, mouth already open to let Minho’s tongue roam, unbothered by the fact they’re outside on the grass. 

They made an effort to stay quiet and only do things like this when they were Changbin was out like a light. This time is different. They want him to see, want him to watch closely.

Jisung makes a show of arching his body into Minho’s as he cradles Minho’s face in both of his hands. Minho is still not over the fact that his blushing Jisung became so confident so fast. 

Tugging at Jisung’s hair, Minho tilts the prince’s head back and attaches his lips to his neck to suck until a dark spot starts blooming under his mouth - obviously on the side Changbin sees.

Jisung hums approvingly when Minho takes their shirts off and attaches his mouth to one of his nipples while his hand twitches the other. 

Changbin takes in a sharp breath next to them.

“More.” Jisung murmurs, hands already working on his pants. He sits up, one hand on the back of Minho’s head making sure his mouth doesn’t slide from where it’s still sucking, and shoves his pants down with the other hand. 

Minho lets him do because he knows what kind of effect the sight must have on Changbin. He’s right if the strangled whine coming from the side is anything to go by. As soon as Jisung is bare, Minho takes over again and pulls the prince in his lap. He shifts a little bit so Jisung’s back is facing Changbin who’s staring with a parted mouth. His wide eyes flit from where Minho has his hands squeezing Jisung’s ass to Jisung’s face that’s pressed into the curve of Minho’s neck. 

“Come closer.” Minho says loud enough to snap Changbin out of his daze, eyes darting to Minho’s. He looks unsure, a tad insecure even. 

“Binnie, please.” Jisung tries a different approach. His pout works, it always does. 

Changbin crawls forward until he’s settled behind Jisung’s back. He looks at Minho for instructions which is quite cute. “How about you get rid of your clothes?” Minho suggests with a kind smile.

“Do you really want this?” Changbin asks midway through taking his shirt off, causing Jisung to whine impatiently. 

Minho kisses the protest from Jisung’s lips as he slides the prince out of his lap and to the soft grass on the ground. He pulls Changbin closer by his arm and brushes a thumb over his bottom lip. “We want to. Do you?” He asks unceremoniously.

Changbin searches Minho’s face for any indication he’s not telling the truth. His gaze shifts to Jisung who takes one of Changbin’s hands in his own. 

“So much.” Changbin breathes out before he leans forward to capture Minho’s lips in a kiss that’s messy from the start. 

Their tongues curl together as both of Changbin’s hands rake over Minho’s torso, exploring his skin with firm strokes. In the corner of his eye, Minho sees Jisung taking out a vial of oil from his trouser pocket. He slicks up three fingers and eases two of them into his hole immediately. Minho suppresses a chuckle, Jisung’s patience is nonexistent. He focuses back on Changbin who’s sighing into the kiss when Minho undoes the string holding his pants up. 

Soon enough, Changbin’s and Minho’s clothes join Jisung’s on the ground. Only then does Changbin remember to look in the prince’s direction. He chokes on his breath when he sees Jisung riding his fingers, biting his bottom lip in order to keep quiet. 

Minho presses himself against Changbin’s back and whispers in his ear. “Do you want to help him?” 

Changbin’s nod is Jisung’s cue to straddle his lap, arms wrapping around Changbin’s neck. Minho hears Jisung murmur something into Changbin’s ear. He lets them have this moment and searches for the vial Jisung used earlier instead. 

He coats his pointer with oil and waits for it to warm up before he re-positions himself behind Changbin who looks like he’s seconds before combusting. Minho can’t blame him, seeing that Jisung has his fingers curled around Changbin’s cock. 

Minho exchanges a look with Jisung, silently communicating their next move. Jisung tightens his grip on Changbin the moment Minho slides his wet finger between the cleft of Changbin’s ass. 

Changbin hunches forward with a gasp, his head coming to a rest on Jisung’s shoulder. He takes a few deep breaths until his body relaxes slightly under Minho’s and Jisung’s hands. 

“Too much?” Minho makes sure Changbin is okay when he doesn’t lift his head. Jisung wiggles around now that Changbin stopped working his fingers in him. 

“No… Keep going.” Changbin answers with a shaky voice. One look at his cock peeking out between Jisung’s fingers tells him Changbin is close. 

Minho presses his finger into Changbin’s heat carefully. Jisung kisses Changbin’s neck and resumes stroking him while Minho searches for the spot that will make Changbin see stars. 

He finds it soon and presses down. Changbin makes a strangled noise and goes rigid. 

“Did you just bite me?” Jisung is perplexed. “Minho, he bit me!” 

Minho sees the imprint of Changbin’s teeth on Jisung’s neck when Changbin sacks bewards in Minho’s hold. “Are you complaining or did you like it?” He snorts, adjusting his arm so he could keep fingering Changbin.

“Was just surprised, is all.” Jisung mumbles under his breath. “Not to sound too spoiled or anything but you can keep going, right?” He leans forward to press his nose against Changbin’s in order to gain his attention. “Because if I don’t get you inside of me this very night, you’re going to sleep outside for a week.”

Changbin seems to come to his senses at the, admittedly weak, threat and pulls Jisung into a kiss instead of answering. 

It doesn’t take long for Changbin to get hard again. He’s breathing heavily when Jisung lies beneath him, bracing his thighs on either side of Changbin’s hips. It’s Minho who guides Changbin down slowly, making sure he’s properly lined up before he pushes into Jisung until his hips are flush against Jisung’s ass. 

Jisung cradles Changbin’s face against his neck and pulls Minho down with his other hand to kiss him with too much tongue. 

Changbin keeps still when Minho’s cock slides against his stretched rim. Minho pushes in slowly, giving Changbin time to adjust.

Jisung eventually breaks the kiss to encourage Changbin to move. Minho knows it’s a bit cruel to include Changbin for his first time this way. He must be overwhelmed with sensations but he still does his best to move between them in a way that lets Jisung hum satisfiedly. 

Minho helps him find a rhythm by rocking himself down into Changbin and therefore pressing Changbin himself into Jisung. 

“Like this.” Jisung moans. His nails rake down Changbin’s back, leaving tiny scratches. Minho presses a kiss on each of them. 

Changbin whimpers helplessly as he lets himself be guided in and out while simultaneously being penetrated in the same way. It’s no surprise when he comes for a second time with a small whine spilling from his lips. He holds himself up with shaking arms until Minho gently pulls him up and out of Jisung. 

“Fuck.” Changbin says finally. He lies down next to Jisung who’s quick to connect their lips in a needy kiss. 

Minho doesn’t spare any time and takes Changbin’s former position, bottoming out in one go. 

Changbin watches with tired eyes as MInho rocks into Jisung with a face pace. Minho can’t deny he likes the way Changbin’s eyes trace Minho from head to toe with amazement. 

Jisung keens when Minho eventually angles himself just right and hits the bundle of nerves within him spot-on. His hands scramble for purchase as Minho speeds up, letting himself go. Minho’s breath comes ragged. He presses his forehead to Jisung sweaty chest, feeling a tight knot building in his abdomen. He almost topples off of Jisung when he suddenly feels Changbin stroking his back. Tilting his head to the side he sees Changbin still watching him. 

Groaning, Minho tightens his hold on Jisung’s hips. Changbin leaves his vision as he leans up to swallow Jisung’s moans. 

Minho reaches his peak first, spilling into Jisung with a drawn out breath. He has half the mind to sneak a hand between their trembling bodies to stroke Jisung to completion as well. 

They lie in the grass in a mess of tangled limbs, catching their breath while the stars shine down on them. It’s a warm night, a stark contrast to any night Minho experienced in Avelle. 

Changbin yawns and snuggles closer, his head coming to rest on Minho’s chest. Jisung is already off to sleep and drools somewhere on Minho’s neck. 

This is nice, Minho decides with a content smile. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

-

_“And when you hear the fairies sing at night they’ll be telling stories about a lost prince who found his home in a land without a name.”_ Queen Jihyo tells her daughter with a fond expression, remembering the letters her brother sent her over the last years once the king has fallen. 

She knows it was the right decision to lead Jisung to Minho all this time ago. 

Finally, there’s peace and happiness for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment if you liked this fanfic. They never fail to make me smile and I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
